1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical plug device, more particularly to a foldable electrical plug device, and to an electronic apparatus including the foldable electrical plug device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a power supply device includes a housing and at least one plug member pivotally connected to the housing. The plug member may rotate relative to the housing between a folding position where the plug member is received in a receptacle formed in the housing and a protruding position where the plug member protrudes out of a side of the housing.
Usually, a positioning structure is disposed in the housing to match the plug member in hopes of securing the plug member at the folding position or the protruding position. However, the current positioning structure fails to achieve the objective of positioning the plug member stably at the protruding position. Hence, it is likely for the plug member to move away from the protruding position upon being plugged into a socket by an applied force, even to the extent that the plug member moves back to the folding position, resulting in inconvenience in use.